The present invention relates to spinal implants and methods of implanting such implants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spinal implant having a guiding rail for cooperating with an insertion instrument, as well as the methods associated with implanting that implant.
Back pain can be caused by many different things, including any one of several problems that affect the intervertebral discs of the spine. These disc problems include, for instance, degeneration, bulging, herniation, thinning of a disc, and abnormal movement, and the pain that is experienced is generally attributable to friction or pressure that inevitably occurs when one adjacent vertebra exerts uneven pressure or when both adjacent vertebrae exert such pressure on the disc. Oftentimes, disc problems lead to the vertebrae impinging on one of the very many nerves located in the spinal column.
One surgical method commonly utilized to correct such disc problems is a fusion procedure where a surgeon fuses together adjacent vertebrae in single or multiple levels. Different methods (as well as apparatus for use in those methods) for such surgery have been developed for performance on cervical, thoracic, or lumbar vertebral bodies. These fusion procedures will be referred to herein as interbody fusion or “IF.” Traditional IF techniques generally involve removing at least a portion of the troublesome disc from the patient, inserting a spinal implant device into the space to hold the graft material in place and to support the vertebrae while solid bone mass forms therebetween, and adding bone graft material into the interbody space between the vertebrae that flank the disc. Oftentimes, the steps of inserting an implant and bone graft material involve first packing the implant with the bone graft material, and thereafter implanting that construct.
While IF is a long-established technique for correcting the aforementioned disc problems, it is one that is constantly updated. For instance, different implants have been created to suit specific needs, and methods involving the insertion of such implants and the preparation of the vertebrae to receive same are constantly evolving. One major issue that has existed and will continue to exist is the fact that visibility to the surgical site is often hindered by the patient anatomy. For instance, in the cervical section of the spine, the vertebral bodies are rather small and surrounding patient anatomy, such as the esophagus and other body parts, makes access to and visibility of the surgical site rather difficult. This often hinders the surgeon in properly positioning an implant with respect to the vertebrae. Furthermore, in many IF procedures, the required manipulation of the patient anatomy, distraction of the vertebral bodies, and preparation of the vertebral bodies often results in significant scar tissue being formed in the patient. This can be detrimental when performing any subsequently required spinal procedures.
Thus, there exists a need for a spinal implant and method of using the implant that improves upon these shortcomings.